L'enfer des balles
by Tanutwo
Summary: L'agent Kensi Blye n'y comprenait rien. Elle avait pourtant fait attention. Elle avait prit toutes les dispositions possibles pour ne pas se faire repérer. Pour ne pas être touchée. Et pourtant …


**Bonsoir les gens,**

**En fouinant dans mes OS et fics, je vous ai trouvé ce petit OS. Attention, c'est une antiquité ! Il date au moins de plus de deux ans ! Soyez donc indulgent... Lol**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne (petite) lecture ;)**

* * *

L'agent Kensi Blye n'y comprenait rien. Elle avait pourtant fait attention. Elle avait prit toutes les dispositions possibles pour ne pas se faire repérer. Pour ne pas être touchée. Et pourtant …

**o0o0o0o**

\- Va falloir être vigilent, chuchota la jeune femme à son partenaire. Ils sont tout proches.

\- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il sur le même ton. Tu prends par la droite et moi par la gauche ?

\- On ne reste pas ensemble ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Le policier arma son revolver tout en plantant son regard dans celui de Kensi.

\- On reste en visuel mais on a plus de chance de s'en sortir si on les encercle.

\- Ok. Mais il ne faudrait pas élaborer un plan avant de se lancer ?

L'agent du Ncis était en train d'enfiler un gilet par balles quand son partenaire vint l'aider.

\- On en a un plan.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu pourrais m'en faire part ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Les encercler, répondit-il simplement.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la brune.

\- C'est pas un plan ça, Deeks.

\- Ah oui, partenaire ? Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Une technique d'approche.

\- Et alors ? C'est pareil. On les encercle et hop, mima-t-il de tirer, on les chope. Ils y verront que du feu.

\- Si tu le dis, sourit-elle peu convaincu.

\- Mais si, tu verras ! T'es prête ?

Cette dernière confirma d'un signe de tête et arma également son arme.

Doucement, l'agent Marty Deeks ouvrit la porte de la cabane en bois qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil et fit un signe de main comme quoi la voie était libre.

\- Le premier qui les trouve appelle l'autre, chuchota-t-il à Kensi.

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de sortir de sa planque, arme au poing. Le blondinet l'imita et partit à gauche.

Restant en visuel l'un pour l'autre, ils avancèrent prudemment. L'important était de trouver leurs agresseurs avant qu'eux ne les trouve.

La forêt, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, était plutôt dense et les cachettes nombreuses. S'adossant chacun à un arbre, ils étudièrent les alentours.

\- Tu les vois ? Chuchota-t-il assez fort à sa partenaire.

\- Négatif. On continue d'avancer.

Ils reprirent leur exploration, concentrés et attentifs. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent repérer. Et vu la grandeur du lieu, la meilleure option était de bouger constamment.

Mais visiblement, leurs adversaires agissaient de la même manière. Ils restaient, pour le moment, invisibles et aucun bruissement de feuilles ne les trahissait.

\- Il faut qu'on couvre plus de terrain, suggéra Deeks.

\- On ne peut pas se protéger si on ne se voit plus, s'arrêta Kensi derrière un buisson.

Le lieutenant de police pinça des lèvres avant de l'imiter quelques mètres plus loin.

\- S'ils nous trouvent, on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose de toute manière. Il suffit d'une balle…

\- Pour qu'on gagne la bataille.

Il pensait plus à l'inverse. Mais après réflexion, elle n'avait pas tort non plus.

\- Exactement, approuva-t-il.

\- Ok.

\- Ok, on se sépare carrément ?

\- Si on veut les trouver en premier, on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient aux opposés l'un de l'autre, une brindille craqua sur leur gauche.

Pivotant, ils se mirent en position, prêt à tirer à la moindre apparition suspecte.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne bouge. D'un signe de la main, Deeks informa Kensi qu'il allait avancer.

Leurs sens étaient en alerte. Ce bruit pouvait très bien avoir été provoqué par un animal tout comme par un individu.

D'un signe de tête, la jeune femme donna son accord, faisant comprendre au surfeur qu'elle assurait ses arrières.

Avec lenteur, le blondinet commença son ascension, faisant extrêmement attention à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds. Un seul faux pas et il donnerait sa position.

Il arriva finalement là où le bruit avait été émis. Sans embuche. Mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Une petite pierre gisait sur le sol signe qu'on l'avait lancé pour l'amener sur une fausse piste.

Sa première pensée fut pour sa partenaire. Il pivota pour l'avertir mais déjà deux hommes approchaient par derrière.

\- Kens', derrière toi ! La prévint Deeks.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se retourna. Mais c'était trop tard. Un coup fut tiré. La balle s'abattit sur son gilet de protection laissant apparaître une énorme tâche… de peinture.

Abasourdie, celle-ci regarda à tour de rôle sa poitrine et ses deux autres collègues qui venaient vers elle.

\- Raaah, c'est pas vrai ! Arriva Deeks en courant.

\- Commen… Comment vous avez fait…

\- Pour vous surprendre ? L'aida Callen qui était arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- On a rusé, expliqua Sam.

\- Triché ! S'indigna aussitôt le policier.

Les deux agents sourirent à ce propos.

\- T'en penses quoi Sam ? On a triché ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- On est d'accord. Lancer une pierre ce n'est pas triché.

\- Vous nous avez induits en erreu…

\- Ils ont raison Deeks, intervint Kensi. Tous les coups sont permis. On en aurait fait de même si on les avait trouvés en premier et qu'on avait établi un plan.

Deeks l'observa avant qu'un sourire jaune n'apparaisse.

\- Oh oh, c'est bas ça ! Le plan était de les encercler.

Sam et Callen émirent un léger rire.

\- Kensi ne t'a pas dit que c'était une technique d'approche ?

\- Tout comme balancer une pierre, répliqua-t-il.

\- Au moins ça a été efficace.

\- Et c'était très bien joué, les félicita la jeune femme.

La regardant avec de grands yeux, Deeks rageait intérieurement. Même s'il le prenait avec le sourire. Il était simplement déçu pour leur équipe.

\- On a encore perdu Kensi !

\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu, lui rappela-t-elle. On les aura un prochain coup.

\- Un prochain coup ? Mais ça fait déjà 2-0 ! Au pire on marque 1 point mais on ne gagne pas pour autant.

\- Sois pas mauvais perdant, lui tapa Callen dans le dos. La semaine dernière c'est toi qu'on a réussi à toucher. Aujourd'hui c'est Kensi. Pas de jaloux. Et puis on n'est pas obligé de jouer le resto en trois manches, hein Sam ?

Regardant son partenaire, ce dernier fit mine de réfléchir.

\- J'ai envie de manger Mexicain. Et de partir sans payer, finit-il dans un sourire.

\- Désolé les mecs, haussa-t-il des épaules, le Navy Seal a parlé. On reste en trois manches.

Fier de leur coup, les deux hommes se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire.

\- Moi ça me va. Deeks m'en doit une. C'est lui qui paiera tout, lui donna-t-elle un petit coup de coude.

Devant son air scotché, elle rigola aussitôt suivit de Sam et Callen avant de commencer à se diriger vers le parking où se trouvait leurs voitures.

\- Haha très drôle Fern ! Finit-il par dire tout en les rattrapant. T'étais vraiment sérieuse là ?

* * *

**Je vous l'avais dit, c'est un petit OS... Mais avec une chute à la fin xD Quelqu'un l'avait deviné ? ^^ **

**A la prochaine ;)**


End file.
